


Self-Conclusion

by KMorningbrook



Series: The Spill Canvas Romance [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, attempted suicide (does not go through with it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMorningbrook/pseuds/KMorningbrook
Summary: Jongin goes to the cliffside, but finds Kyungsoo instead.Fade in, start the scene. Enter beautiful 'boy'. But things are not what they seem, as we stand at the edge of the world.





	Self-Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot based on Self Conclusion by The Spill Canvas. Certain dialogue is lyrics from this beautiful song.  
> Intended to be a series. 
> 
>  
> 
> Contains suicidal themes, however, nothing truly triggering. I do hope everyone reads it.  
> Contains ONE swear word.

_Fade in, start the scene. Enter beautiful 'boy'. But things are not what they seem, as we stand at the edge of the world._

 

Headlights illuminate the dark cliffside as a car pulled up and a young man got out, leaving the door open. He didn't care if it was stolen, he wouldn't need it after tonight anyway. He walked with purpose to the edge of the cliff, but stopped as he saw another figure sitting where he had decided to jump. Steeling himself, he walked up to the figure and tapped the shoulder of the shorter male. 

"Excuse me, I'm planning to die tonight. You're in my way." He said, gesturing to the man. "You'll probably tell me it's wrong to do or some shit. Save your breath. I don't want to hear it."

The man sitting down looked up increduously. "Do you even know what you've just told me or even who you've said it to?"

The standing man huffed. "I really don't care. You don't know me and it won't matter after tonight."

The sitting man sighed. "My name is Kyungsoo. You know, everyone at one time or another flirts with the notion of ending it. Everyone goes thru it. But you see, the trick is, you're not supposed to give into it. No matter how unbearable the misery you go thru gets. It's a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Those who've survived jumping, they've said that it was not the solution. That they regretted it as soon as the started heading to meet the ground. It's not worth it."

The unnamed man looked at Kyungsoo blankly before sitting beside him. "Jongin." he said, simply. He was silent in thought. "You make it sound so easy to be alive. But how am I supposed to live when everything inside of me, everything I loved and everything that was special to me is dead or gone?"

Kyungsoo looked over at Jongin and watched him thoughtfully. "I know we've just met, but just trust me." He was quiet for a while before he spoke again. "How about, instead of jumping, even though I know it's what you really want to do, you come and live with me?

Jongin stared, shocked. "Are you insane? You don't even know me! I don't know you! What if one of us were a serial killer or something?"

Kyungsoo chuckled at Jongin's outburst. "That right there shows me that you do value your life. I would be lying if I were to sat that things won't get rough or difficult. And every cliched motivation for why you shouldn't give up won't ever really be enough to work. I could sit here all night and try to convince you not to jump, but I'd be wasting my breath. My offer still stands. It's your choice."

Jongin stared out at the sea for a long while, quiet. "Alright, but you've got only one night to show me that living with you is better than this." He gestered meaningfully to the rocks below. "But, I swear to every god out there, hurt me and I'll throw myself from this cliff and you won't see it coming."

Kyungsoo nodded and looked away for a moment before standing. "Settle yourself. I understand, precious. I really do understand what you're going thru." He smiled weakly. "Ten minutes before you showed up, I was going to jump as well." 

He held his hand out to Jongin.

"What made you change your mind?" Jongin stared at the hand offered to him.

"I met you."

And he took it.


End file.
